Conversation Hearts: Never Wrong
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: “You know these are never wrong?” Sakura asked her lab partner Sasuke. He smirked. “A candy? You expect me to believe a sweet with the taste of chalk is infallible?” An AU for Valentine's Day. SasuSaku fluff!


_**Conversation Hearts: Never Wrong**_

**a SasuSaku Valentine's Day oneshot**

"You know these are never wrong?" Sakura asked her lab partner Sasuke.

He raised an ebony brow. "Huh?"

"These." She flashed a small dot of color at him before popping it in her mouth. "are always right?"

He stared at her blankly which caused the pinkette to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Conversation hearts!" she snapped, bringing out a plastic bag half full of the tiny heart-shaped candies.

He smirked. "A candy? You expect me to believe a sweet with the taste of chalk is infallible?"

Sai snickered in front of Sakura and she kicked his chair, causing the pale boy to hit his head on his desk.

"Yes," she replied seriously, ignoring the swearing artist, her green eyes focused on the onyx eyed boy next to her. "And don't insult the hearts!"

"I'm sorry that they taste like an unwashed chalkboard," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Back to my point!" She fished a new heart out of her bag. "They are always right."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"See?" She showed him the pink heart in her hand. Emblazoned across it were the message "2 CUTE." "They're always right."

"They definitely aren't right if they think a hag like you is cute," Sai commented, apparently recovered from his early meeting with the desk.

Sakura frowned and hooked a foot around his chair's leg before yanking it out from under the artist.

"Anywho! The hearts never lie."

"Of course they don't. You probably threw out all the ones you didn't like," Sasuke said, indicating the bag with a jut of his chin.

She flushed a little from embarrassment and anger. "No!"

Her lab partner sighed. "Prove it."

"I've got an unopened box of them!" She scrounged in her backpack for a few minutes before producing the box. Indeed, it was still sealed. "I'll reach in and grab one! You'll see; it'll be right."

Sasuke considered this. "Okay. But I open it, and you can't look at it."

"Fine."

He peeled the box open and held it out for her. Closing her eyes, then covering them with a hand, she used her free hand to try to find the box. She found it and slipped a few fingers inside and fished out a candy.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"School mate," he read aloud. "Well, that's right. But there's one that won't be!"

She raised an eyebrow. A smirk played across her lips, and the pinkette caught his gaze. "Somebody's obsessed," she sing-songed.

"Am not," he denied, reaching in the box himself. "Statistically, there has to be one that doesn't work for us." He pulled an orange heart out and stared at it.

"Let me see!" Sakura took it from him and read it. It said "YEAH RIGHT" in pink letters. She laughed. "I think they're mocking you, Sasuke."

He glared at her as she took another. "Chill out," she read, showing him the heart before popping it in her mouth.

He took out another one. "Wise up," he retorted, proudly showing her the candy.

"Teach me," the next candy read.

Sasuke's candy replied, "Do good."

"Be my hero."

He blushed a little at that. "Stupid candy," he muttered as he tried to grab a new one. "Too sweet."

"I thought they tasted like chalk to you," she frowned. Sasuke handed her his candy. The writing on it said "Too sweet."

"Oh." She took out another. "Thank you," she read aloud and smiled at him.

His heart skipped a beat and he took out a new candy. "That smile."

She read it before taking out one for herself. "Romeo."

"Charm me."

"Take a walk."

"What?!" Sasuke stared at the offending candy. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at it. "I don't know!"

He glared at the innocent candy before pulling out another. "As if."

Sakura reached in for the last one. She showed it to him without looking at it.

"Kiss me."

He stared at the candy for a few seconds. What should he do now? Sure, he liked her. Had since the seventh grade (not that he'd ever admit it). And sure, they had had their ups and downs. But kiss her? Randomly? She'd probably kill him afterwards. He glanced at her again and sighed.

What did have to lose? At least he would know how she felt.

"What is it? What does it say?" Sakura asked and was about to read it herself when he leaned over and captured her lips.

She froze as he stayed there, unmoving. Was—was Sasuke kissing her? After all these years of silently longing, her fondest dreams were coming true. She relaxed slightly and enjoyed this feeling.

She blinked up at him when he leaned back. "Wh-why did you do that?"

"The heart told me to."

She looked at it and frowned. "Sasuke—"

The bell rang and Kakashi began teaching. But she heard plastic crinkle and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She had left her open bag of candy in between them on the desktop. Looking down, Sakura saw Sasuke slide two hearts toward her.

_You. Melt my 3._

_**The End**_

**A/N: Aww… so sweet. Yes, I actually hate the taste of those candies. And yet, I love the little phrases. So I thought I'd have some fun with them in this fanfic.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! May you and your sweethearts have a good time together! And if you're single, join the club! We'll all dress in black on April 14****th**** together to mourn our lack of a special someone.**


End file.
